


Lazy Afternoon

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: One lazy afternoon in Hawaii, suddenly Jiwon grab Junhoe’s ass and start kneading it.





	Lazy Afternoon

Junhoe : Hyuuung ~ istg if you gonna let me hanging just stop on what you doin 

Jiwon : uhmm, what makes you think i’ll let you hanging baby? *mummbles against Junhoe’s ears while licking and sucking it 

Junhoe : mmmm. Hyung, don’t stop please ..

Jiwon leaning forward to kiss Junhoe’s neck, making Junhoe turn around facing his hyung. 

Jiwon : why you so beautiful baby? I can’t get you out of my head

Junhoe : hyung please stop with the cheesy lines and fuck me already 

Jiwon : uuuh baby damn, you making my dick hard. 

He’s kissing Junhoe’s lips hungrily while his hands traveling on the younger’s chest down to his abs and finally stops at his dick

Junhoe let out a small moan, “mmm, hyung please fck me now before the members come in”

Jiwon : damn babe, be patient. I’m enjoying my self here

Jiwon lick his neck and sucking it leaving a small red mark  
He takes off Junhoes shirt and starts to unbuckle the younger’s pants. 

Junhoe : uhhhh hyung ~ i’m hard as fuck please hurry up 

Jiwon just smirk at the younger’s cuteness.

He slide his hands onto Junhoe’s boxers and remove the clothing using his mouth.. 

Junhoe grabs the older’s hair and can’t help to pull it since the sensation is piling up 

Jiwon : woah babe, you’re so hard. You miss me don’t you?

unhoe : aaaah hyung I miss you every gdamn minute. Now stop ruining the moment here

“Aaaaish this brat” Jiwon hands starts moving on Junhoes manhood he stopped at the base while licking Junhoe’s dick mushroom head 

Mmmm hyung, Junhoe bite his lips while his hand ...

While Junhoe’s hand gripped on the bed sheet and let out a loud moan

Donghyuk: Yaaaaah! Gdamn these lovebirds keep it on silent mode will you! *shouting from the other bedroom.

Jinan hyung felt annoyed from what he hears *he breaks into JunBob’s room and give them a cold stare  
"You two, istg if you can’t keep it on silent I will smash your horny mouths right now" as he walked away from the scene

JunBob can’t move and shocked from what’s happening. 

Junhoe: aaaishh, I forgot to lock the door hyung  
Both of them laughed and Jiwon gently kissed Junhoe's forehead

"dumb ass, my lovely dumb ass"


End file.
